GARAGE ANGST
by evy29
Summary: Lyrics from Trent's first Album
1. First Delivery

Ookay…

So I needed a rest from the Script Format… I got kind of tired of the story I'm currently writing… "The Get-together of Hell" and I decided… well to change for a little bit… If you were waiting for that story… Sorry. I'm sure that I 'at least' will add another chapter during the next week… I know that I'll finish someday. I promise.

Anyway, I don't know if this thing is fan fiction or not… But it has to do with the show… and maybe it will have to do with some on my fan fics to be… so here it is.

(By the way… I'm not a native English speaker… so I really don't know if this has any sense)

LYRICS FROM MYSTIC Spiral's FIRST ALBUM

(yes they did it… it didn't got sold… but they did it)

**"Garage Angst" **

(first delivery)

** 1. "Make-up Girl"**

Make-up girl, why the hell are you so cute?

your head is full of air and crap

from the hair spray fumes.

Make-up girl, why the hell are you so hot?

Your silly, idiotic pretty smile

has taken me off my path.

And you my perfect goddess of superfluous things

with your lipstick and your fashion

and your moronic view of this 

(_woooorld… and what matters_)

You got me head over heels.

Damn it! Head over heels!!

Make-up girl please don't open your mouth

if you do it I can tell you

I won't hold my laugh.

'Cause you, my perky, air headed, blondy,

you're just great to make out,

but when I wanna talk with ya'

I need a translation device.

(_Superficiality dictionary_.) 

Make-up girl, why the hell are you so cute?

your head is full of air and crap

from the hair spray fumes.

Make-up girl, why the hell are you so hot?

Your silly, idiotic pretty smile

has taken me off my path.

Yeah…

** 2. "Slacking"**

Wake up in the morning and find out it's already night.

go downstairs to get some breakfast

and realize it's better pass.

Brooke another string of my good and old guitar…

Yeah… just another day passing by.

(_There's really nothing left to fight_)

Go and try for College… yeah right.

sleep less than twelve hours… suicide.

Please go and do something with your life…

Why?

There's really nothing left to fight.

I got my guitar, got my music,

got my muse some place around

I got everything and everyone 

I want into my life.

Is there something better outside?

There's really nothing left to fight.

So Relax!!

I'm not a slacker, nor a bum,

I'm not Mr. naps a lot

I know exactly what I want.

I got my eyes on the prize.

And I keep fighting on my dream day in and day out.

Then why the hell do I feel like such a looser sometimes? 

Go and try for College… yeah right.

sleep less than twelve hours… suicide.

Please go and do something with your life…

God, there's always something left to fight.

** 3. "Stayed" (aka Damn)**

You were the coolest and the smartest

and then you left without a word.

You were the one I knew, someday

I could get to trust the most.

Damn me! For never tell

Damn you! For been that way

Damn the world! Damn the law!

And that stupid thing with age.

Now you're gone but I stayed

with this feeling of betray…

you're that dream that went away

that never really come to an end.

'Cause you're with him now, 

never with me then.

What could have been if…

we'll never know.

Damn me! For never tell

Damn you! For been that way

Damn the world! Damn the law!

And that stupid thing with age.

Yes I got you stuck 

in the middle of my brain.

Can't you read me anymore? 

You used to do it so well.

You wise pretty girl

with the fugitive smile

You really left your

print on my life.

Damn me! For never tell

Damn you! For been that way

Damn the world! Damn the law!

And that stupid thing with age.

Damn!

** 4. Little Gift. (Trina)**

You came out of the blue of the sky

You little girl, my little gift.

You brought home that beautiful smile…

You were part of me, you were my life.

You came unannounced like a sudden storm

And the you became my spring and my sun.

God, who would have thought?

Such a little girl gave my life a hurl.

Go find a job to provide.

Go find a mom that would stay

Go find you happiness 

Go find myself a way 

to keep you forever safe.

Little gift gave my life a beautiful hurl

little gift, little present of God

little gift, my little girl, 

my sunshine in the middle of the storm.

I'll settle down to be what you need…

I'll be that guy in the park with you, kid.

I want to smile, and hear you laugh…

I want to get lost in your beautiful green eyes.

Thank God for the day in which you invaded my life

Thank God for the way your mother put you in my arms.

I didn't know you were here…

But now I know that life is a bliss. 

Little gift gave my life a beautiful hurl

little gift, little present of God

little gift, my little girl, 

my sunshine in the middle of the storm.

** Next four songs Coming Soon!!!**


	2. Second Delivery

Ow… looks like nobody cared… sniff, sniff. Oh well… keep on working anyway… (hell… did that rhyme? It had rhythm, didn't it? )

(SECOND DELIVERY)

** 5. Wild Night **

(maybe a fan fic to be)

Blackout was mi mind

when I woke up in my room,

a warmer body by my side

Who the hell are you?

Had too many beers last night

the party was on fire

and I with my stupid angst

made of it just dire. (did that make sense??)

Wild night 

You left me wasted on my bed

with a girl… an underage!!

lots of hickeys on my neck

and in places I can't name. 

Think I met her with the band

or maybe it was next to the bar

I don't even know her name. 

Is that face the same as…

DAMN!!

Is HER sister for God's Sake!!

The Quinn of fashion on my bed!!

Wild night 

You left me wasted on my bed

with a girl… an underage!!

lots of hickeys on my neck

and in places I can't name. 

She woke up and yelled at me.

then got up and she just flee

the last words I heard from her:

"I'll never drink a beer again"

Yeah… well

Same here girl, same here.

Crazy night you are a blackout

What did I do, or did I say?

Don't wanna know

I know it was wild… 

There are still marks on my back.

Wild night

Just a blackout.

A huge booze induced mistake

I'll never drink a beer again.

** 6. Nostalgia**

Bond to fail since you're away

Living… no. 

Just walking by under the rain

tell me why you didn't stay

you my girl…

my hope for the future

Looking back to ease the pain

just brings another pang and hurts my brain

If I only had just say…

The truth is I feel nostalgia for what was never there

There was really nothing to stay for

Don't you think that I'm aware?

You're my If, my big regret

The what could have been… 

The… it didn't' happen… so damn.

Longing for a dream that's still here

Yearning for a fantasy to be the real thing

Wanting to come back to yesterday

so I could be able to say…

What if I had tell

What if I had kiss you instead of saying goodbye

What if I had ask you to stay…

What would you have say?

I'll never know. I lost my chance

Looking back to ease the pain

just brings another pang and hurts my brain

If I only had just say…

The truth is I feel nostalgia for what was never there

** 7. Loser**

A nothing twenty something

That still lives in his house 

a try of a musician…

with an intend of a band.

A loser… so what!

It's not like it's always gonna be like that

A looser… yeah right!

I'm not the one with the chocking tie.

I am as free as a butterfly!

So who's the loser?

I've got the chicks, the looks and my free will 

You have your house, your bills and a cage of career.

Who's the looser? 

If I'm still fighting for my dream

while you're stuck in conventionalities.

I have hope while I'm living in the reality

you lost it when you started to live somebody else's dream.

Come on! The hell with the normal thing!

A looser… so what!

It's not like it's always gonna be like that

A looser… yeah right!

I'm not the one with the chocking tie.

I am as free as a butterfly!

Let's all be losers… believe me it's not that bad.

Better be a looser than that dreamless guy.

I'd rather live my life counting pennies,

than live it counting friends…

I'd rather live my own loser's dream than 

be the richest guy in town

thanks to conventionality.

So who's the looser?

I've got the chicks, the looks and my free will 

You have your house, your bills and a cage of career.

Who's the looser? 

If I'm still fighting for my dream

while you're stuck in conventionalities

A looser… so what!

It's not like it's always gonna be like that

A looser… yeah right!

I'm not the one with the chocking tie.

I am as free as a butterfly!

** 8. The longest Day**

(also… a fan fic to be)

I went early to bed wishing 

the day to please vanish away.

Damn phone it had to ring.

Fool me… didn't let the answer machine.

It was you on the other end.

Yeah you! And asking for help…

What the hell happened!

What did you do!?

Man! 

Crazy things you do in bathrooms 

when crazy people is around

you'll be a fugitive 

by the end of the night.

Go find your partner in crime

Ask her how did all this start

Ask her to help me to help you

Really how could you think 

I'll do THAT!

You were stuck in the girls restroom

No problem there you're a girl

the thing was you had company…

and you two weren't exactly 

having a party tea.

Go to unlock you, to take you out of there,

And then of course. KILL MY BEST FRIEND.

Too bad it was a public place…

Crazy things you do in bathrooms 

when crazy people is around

you'll be a fugitive 

by the end of the night.

Stole the keys from an office

But lost them on our way…

Had the tools to open it…

But… to many eyes around them and the place.

Get in the bathroom trough the window

Now we all four were locked in…

Of course… I had the magic key.

Crazy things you do in bathrooms 

when crazy people is around

you'll be a fugitive 

by the end of the night.

Too late… they found us!!

God the police…

run away… 

My sister, her co-conspirator, 

The traitor… and me.

God… why didn't' I let the answer machine

Crazy things you do in bathrooms 

when crazy people is around

you'll be a fugitive 

by the end of the night.

: ) 8 ) : ] Bye Bye [ : ( 8 ( : 


	3. Especial Delivery

** ****************

** Just because …**

** ****************

**Especial Delivery:**

** 9. Blind**

It's getting darker in my room

it's getting dangerous outside

I can't sleep and be aware, 

I can not fight and hide

and I have to do it all at the same time.

Blind!!

People we are all blind…

We don't have the answers 

Hardly know what to ask.

We are blind as bats

Laying, living, failing, fighting 'til the end

while I'm sure that death it's all that waits 

Path it's narrowing down… 

What are the chances to survive?

Are we alone? 

At the end…

Will you be by my side?

Blind!!

People we are all blind…

We don't have the answers 

Hardly know what to ask.

We are blind as bats.

Life it's not complicated,

the thing is we don't even know what it is.

We just get here knowing nothing

And left knowing that…

Ignorance… what a bliss

Blind!!

People we are all blind…

We don't have the answers 

Hardly know what to ask.

We are blind as bats.

God turned out to be a player…

and not a very good one.

unless of course this whole thing called life

is actually the product of his little twisted mind.

** 10. Still.**

There lies my guitar on the floor 

with the memory of my muse

the static feeling of the pain

and my old brown shoes.

My lyric's notebook near the bed

my dreams trying to clean up the pain

and your words hanging in the air.

This time you left for good

Can't move on, you left me still.

Why couldn't this reach eternity?

You left and took heaven away from me.

There's my old shirt, the one you dreaded,

and the clean sheet that still holds your smell.

Your tooth brush and your picture near the bed.

I could swear I feel you near 

though you're far, far away. 

Can't move on, you left me still.

Why couldn't this reach eternity?

You left and took heaven away from me.

** 11. Make it up.**

Sitting still in a bar 

holding a beer in my hand

waiting to wash over the shame 

of letting you down once again.

How can I make it up to you?

How to make you smile to me again?

How to make you hop and dace?

How to make you look at me 

with the same eyes?

Saw your face of despair

while sadness took over your gaze

Could you forgive me someday?

I'm sorry. I'm so ashamed

I'll make it up to you. I swear.

I'll take you out tomorrow…

a trip to your favorite place.

I'll buy you lunch at Mc' Donalds

an Ice cream somewhere…

Then I'll take you to the park

to play with you all day.

How can I make it up to you?

How to make you smile to me again?

How to make you hop and dace?

How to make you look at me 

with the same eyes?

I'm sorry I wasn't there for you

I'm sorry I let you down that way

I'm sorry I can't be perfect for you

I'm sorry I made you cry…

I'm so sorry I could die.

How can I make it up to you?

How to make you smile to me again?

How to make you hop and dace?

How to make you look at me 

with the same eyes?

** Couldn't think in anything else… **

** Bye.**


	4. The Come back Delivery

************  
  
The Come Back  
  
***********  
  
1. BORED  
  
So many things to do for fun  
  
Or just to expend your time  
  
So many people living outside  
  
So much to do  
  
So much to try  
  
And I'm bored  
  
Out of my mind  
  
I'm bored  
  
It's a critical time  
  
Apathy my ally  
  
Narcolepsy my excuse  
  
Want to know what happens when I go out?  
  
Nothing  
  
'Cause that's all I ever do  
  
And I'm bored  
  
Out of my mind  
  
I'm bored  
  
It's a critical time  
  
Want to take me out some day?  
  
Want to help me change my life?  
  
I tell you by experience  
  
It won't work out  
  
'Cause I'm bored  
  
Out of my mind  
  
I'm bored  
  
It's a critical time  
  
Crashes, football, fires and fights  
  
I know will never end.  
  
Movies, music, chicks and whiskey  
  
Boring me to death  
  
Nothing's deep it's all surface  
  
And that's why...  
  
I'm bored  
  
Out of my mind  
  
I'm bored  
  
It's a critical time  
  
1. NOTHING BUT FRIENDS  
  
In the wild road we found each other  
  
In the rough path we got together  
  
And now when things are calm and easy  
  
We realize we're stuck with our partner in crime  
  
and a romance caught between in.  
  
Earth rotates and life keeps going fast  
  
time won't stop to wait for resolutions and lies  
  
so I tell you now no matter what  
  
If I have to decide, then I say:  
  
We'll be nothing but friends.  
  
The old good friends that laughed with each other  
  
The confidents and partners that struggled together  
  
If you make me choose  
  
No matter what, I'll say  
  
We'll be nothing but friends  
  
Without kisses I'll still have your smile  
  
So it's worth it... I never want to make you cry  
  
You know I love you I really really do  
  
And that's why I'll always care about you.  
  
And I want to be your mattress if you fall down  
  
I want to hold you and bear your sorrow  
  
And also share you smile...  
  
But I don't want to be the reason for your tears  
  
I don't want to be the Why you're sad...  
  
So I say.  
  
We'll be nothing but friends.  
  
The old good friends that laughed with each other  
  
The confidents and partners that struggled together  
  
If you make me choose  
  
No matter what, I'll say  
  
We'll be nothing but friends  
  
1. FREAK  
  
People looking funny at your hair and clothes  
  
People disagreeing with all of your thoughts...  
  
You're a freak, a geek, a brain an outcast in the play  
  
So What!  
  
You're cool anyway...  
  
Yes you are in your own way...  
  
You're different... THAT'S GREAT  
  
You're more unique than them.  
  
Who wants to be popular if you can't be yourself?  
  
and If you can... I'll say I rather have a brain  
  
a mouth and a good pair of eyes  
  
that'll help me see the world trough reality lens.  
  
I'm unique I'm a freak  
  
A loner in a land of stupidity  
  
And I'm different and It's great  
  
'cause I'm more unique than them.  
  
Oh yeah more unique than them...  
  
What's that thing with fashion and conventionality?  
  
What's that brainless crave to shop?  
  
What's with malls and the worship of sports?  
  
You don't like it.... Just don't get it.  
  
Then you're a freak like me  
  
And to all those people who don't like us  
  
I tell you so hear me out. To all of you:  
  
So what!  
  
We're cool anyway...  
  
Yes we are in our own way...  
  
We're different... THAT'S GREAT  
  
'Cause we're more unique than them.  
  
****************  
  
Hey again people!  
  
Guess what? I'm alive.  
  
Hope you like the three songs... I know it's not a lot... but it was all I could do... WOULD LOVE SOME REVIEWS!  
  
All right to all of you who had been reading my story "The Get together of Hell":  
  
I know it's been a pretty long time since my last post, and if any of you cared enough to be annoyed: I'm sorry.  
  
The thing is, a few months ago my computer died... and took everything I have ever written with her... including my drafts of the last three chapters of this story. There's my excuse... and, of course... I've also been mourning the big lost...  
  
Well I think That's it... Believe me I'm trying to finish it... but I have a writer's block and... lots of rage for all the hard work lost...  
  
SORRY. And BYE. 


End file.
